


Spicy candy（洛丽塔AU/三观无略变态/一发完）

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory





	Spicy candy（洛丽塔AU/三观无略变态/一发完）

Cola - Lana Del Rey

 

　　01

　　

　　你母亲死了。

　　

　　这是我对他说的第一句话。

　　

　　我说这句话的时候，他正站在我面前，抱着一只沉重的网球拍子，浅蓝色毛巾在额头围成一个冕冠，红而柔软的湿润卷发在颊边来回荡。风乘着秋千。

　　

　　她死了？

　　

　　他眨了眨眼睛，疑问的时候习惯性歪斜了大约十五度脖子，汗水顺着他莹白的肌肤向下流。阳光捧起金子。

　　

　　我向他点头，其实从礼貌的角度讲我应当再回话。但我不想描述那场车祸，更不想在他面前说类似鲜血淋漓肢体横飞的事情，他母亲已经死了，他理应知晓这个结果，但没必要饱尝那些细节。

　　

　　他脸上没有悲伤，只是有些疑惑。他的疑惑是有道理的，他母亲的病春天时已有好转，没有突然死掉的道理。

　　

　　我们出门去买花，她被车子撞了。

　　

　　我又解释，对于他这个年纪死亡的意义可能还很模糊，他只是抬头看着我，像是等我接着说点什么。

　　

　　好吧，那我就说。

　　

　　你要吃晚餐吗？

　　

　　我问他。

　　

　　02

　　

　　我坐在网球社休息室的一截长椅上等他换衣服，一边用手机搜索学校旁边的餐馆。

　　

　　来来往往的男孩女孩们都打量我，像是看着一只闯进地铁站的外星人，许多裸露在短裤外各色的膝盖从我眼前经过。

　　

　　他在我面前站定，T恤与短裤换了新的，吹干的红色头发服帖地披散肩头，单薄胸膛被书包的带子勒出一个微小的弧度，膝盖与小腿像未发育的少女那样纤细平直，他低头看我，脸上露出很期待的神色。

　　

　　去吃什么？

　　

　　本意我想再走得远一些，但他不肯，他认为附近就很好，说出附近这个词的时候，他眼睛向上挑。

　　

　　我见识过太多人，太多男人与女人，这样的表情出现在一个十五岁孩子脸上却意外并不违和，似笑又不是笑，不真也不算假。

　　

　　但他们的目的是一样的，他们把我当成成色绝佳的、足以炫耀的物品——一个漂亮高大、又很有钱的情人、朋友，或是太过于年轻的继父。

　　

　　我确实是个有钱人，狭义上的那种有钱，但我父亲并不喜欢我，他把我扫地出门的时候说我是一把稀臭的烂泥，他用金子给我做杯捧，我还是要流到肮脏的地下去。

　　

　　可我从来没做过什么伤天害理的错事，他鄙夷我不论喜欢谁都认真喜欢，我读书时在巴黎遇到一个漂亮女人，我把大把的钞票塞进她缀着珍珠的胸衣里，我在圣诞夜用我最好的车子载着她驶过大街小巷，我带着她冲进我爸爸的别墅，在泳池边看她剥光自己的衣服。

　　

　　她是好看的，水滑过肌肤，光照着那双眼睛，她真好看，我当即就决定要娶她。

　　

　　爱美又有什么错呢。我父亲在房间里摆满了金银玉器，他身边更换的女人我都数不清，他也是爱美的，但他用拳头砸我的脸，他咆哮着说，花钱就行了！喜欢就用钱去换，别他妈乱给别的东西！

　　

　　我不听他的，十七岁的孩子就是你让我做什么我偏不。你给我指一条路，我就找出一万条不同的去闯。

　　

　　后来漂亮的女人用我漂亮的钱把自己变得更漂亮，然后她走了，第二天巴黎来了两个警察找我做口录，我头破血流地坐着，我甚至不知道她真正的名字。

　　

　　再后来我无师自通地学会了给所有的东西标价，漂亮的衣服多少钱，漂亮的车子，再后来是漂亮的女人甚至男人，我父亲说的很对，花钱就行了。钱最值钱，你花钱就有无数人趋之若鹜，你捧着真心却没人愿意要。

　　

　　就这样到了三十六岁时，我才第一次结婚。

　　

　　04

　　

　　我是不打算结婚的，第一次接触这个词的惨败让我像是被蛇咬过尾巴的兔子，那些年我与父亲的关系愈差，但我还有很多有钱的亲戚，伦敦的姨婆病重了，她没有子女，死后的财产都要归我。

　　

　　我乘船去探望她，倒不完全是为了钱，我有些想念她许多年前抚摸我头发的手掌。

　　

　　但她已老得抬不起手了，那双浑浊的眼睛望我，说你得有个人照顾。

　　

　　她仍然把我看做孩子，没人照料便要饿死。还说她有一个朋友家的女儿很好，美貌又健康，一定要我去见面。

　　

　　我不愿意，但将死之人的愿望我无法忤逆。

　　

　　见过面之后我立刻就结婚，但并没有娶那个美貌又健康的女人，我娶了她那个死了丈夫带着独子的孱弱女仆，姨婆气的要命，这个要命是真的要了命，她死前把财产全捐给了教会，一个英镑也不肯留给我。只因为我告诉她我要娶一个身体不好的寡妇，而且明天就婚礼。这是我在初恋惨败之后做得最快的一个决定。

　　

　　——从我在花园里与他怯弱目光对上的那刻起。

　　

　　05

　　

　　但直到今天，我也只与他见了三面。

　　

　　第一次就是在那个英格兰别墅的花园里，他比现在还要矮一些，火红头发衬着一张苍白小脸，穿着明显不合身的外套和旧裤子，拿着一把剪刀在修剪白蔷薇的花枝，我站在门边，他回头看我，他有一双很美丽的眼睛，冷蓝透亮，睫毛长密眼尾狭长，瞳孔像是要溢出水来。

　　

　　我们对视着，我在那一张孩子的脸上看到了最纯洁却又最疏离的诱惑，然后他笑了，是很怯弱又内敛地笑，他很适合这样笑，眼睛向下垂，鲜红嘴唇也抿起来，眼角却反而向上扬，这样的变化使得疏离与冷淡都消失，他在笑，但我知道那笑容并不是给我的，他就是习惯这么笑，看着一朵花一棵草一粒尘埃他都会笑，我与那些东西没有任何不同。

　　

　　第二次是在我与他母亲的婚礼上，寡妇和莫名其妙有钱的外国人，我们都不愿铺张，只是找了乡下的教堂，他母亲向他介绍我是他的继父，他换了一身精致板正的小套装，顶着一脑袋梳整齐之后更火红的头发。我的洋娃娃站在我面前，却并不出声，脸上的表情比第一面还要疏离，我本来以为他应该开心，他不用再照料那一大片娇嫩却尖刺支棱的花，可以像普通人家的孩子那样上学去，但他看上去却并不觉得哪里值得开心，他点头之后，甚至不愿再看我。

　　

　　第三次就是今天，我是忐忑的，我不知道他是如何想法，我们之间唯独的那个牵系已断了，法律上我是他的监护人，但血缘与情感的层面上而言我与他没有任何关系。

　　

　　我曾经提出过带着他们母子回维也纳去，但我早逝的妻子拒绝了我，我还记得那双与他如出一辙的蓝色眼睛，她并不常常笑，但那个时候却笑了。

　　

　　那是我的儿子，现在也是你的。她这句话的重音落在了「你的」上面，我惊诧与她的敏锐，那是一个母亲与女人最准确的直觉。

　　

　　——她似乎知晓我为了什么与她结合。

　　

　　我有千万个理由，却唯独不是因为爱她。

　　

　　06

　　

　　天要黑了，晚霞为苍穹染着血色。

　　

　　我与他并肩往学校外面走去，他紧贴着我，我注意到许多穿着制服的女孩在注视他，而他只是抬着下巴，像他这样的年纪，可以抬着下巴看任何人。

　　

　　我们沿着黄昏的小路走到一家看上去就昂贵的餐厅门前，洁净的玻璃门倒映着我们的影子，他的个头才只到我肩膀下面，所以说话时不得不仰视我，我喜欢他仰视我的样子，因为抬头所以必须要微微撅着嘴，饱满的嘴唇像是要与谁接吻。

　　

　　这太贵了。

　　

　　他说着，语气里却并不觉得贵，好像只是因为这么说会显得娇憨可爱似的，他就这么说了。

　　

　　我负担得起。于是我也说，像是个拿好了剧本，尽心尽责演出的职业演员那样说出我该说的话。

　　

　　于是我们进门去了，我打赌他从未踏足过这样的场合，我观察到他在电梯里紧张地捏了捏自己单薄的T恤，还挪动了一下穿着灰色球鞋的双脚。

　　

　　但是没关系，我的小男孩。我越过电梯里镜子似的厢门凝视他精致绝伦无一丝线条走偏的脸。你配得上这一切。

　　

　　餐馆里的人很少很少，所以吃饭时他总算放松了许多，我们两个并没有多少话题，我也不主动提及什么，我惧怕他询问他母亲死去的细节，于是只能埋头对付对我的煎牛排。

　　

　　而对于他来说，填饱肚子似乎是一件需要非常重视的事情，所以直到他吃完最后一口冰淇淋放下勺子之后，脸上才后知后觉地露出了对未知的茫然。

　　

　　他眨了眨眼睛，水似的瞳孔凝视我，又露出那种乖觉的神色。

　　

　　只相处了不到两个小时，我便从善如流地明白了他的意思，就好像已经彼此亲密度过了二十年那样默契。

　　

　　跟我走吧。我说。说话时我拿着餐巾擦嘴，宽大厚实的布料刚好可以遮挡我颤抖的手指与嘴唇。

　　

　　到这里来之前我已经想过一千个他会拒绝我的借口，也想好了一千零一个劝服他的理由。

　　

　　我是你最后的亲人。你还没有成年。不跟着我你要到救济院去。你要过比遇到我之前还困苦一千倍的生活。

　　

　　好啊。

　　

　　但是他说。他这么说的时候又露出那副怯弱又内敛的天真笑容，像是我刚刚问他要不要来杯茶。

　　

　　07

　　

　　当晚我就开车载着他往维也纳去，后备箱里装着他可怜稀少的行李和那只脱了线的网球拍。

　　

　　他蜷缩在副驾驶睡觉，红发间露着一截骨骼分明的雪白脖子。棉袜踩在手套箱上，其中一个脱了线，露出莹白圆润的脚趾和修剪得太过短秃的粉色指甲。

　　

　　我尽力不分神，但还是觉得吃力。于是更晚一些的时候，我绕路去找了一间汽车旅馆，下车拿行李时我与他的手碰上，年轻男孩的手是滚热的，他看我一眼，露齿而笑。

　　

　　他提着包先走了，脚步轻盈地像是我见过的那些会走路就会跳舞的女孩，银月的光照着他的头发，我怕他会像一阵雾似的消散。

　　

　　这间汽车旅馆的内里比外面还要破旧，我还算能够容忍，看他的样子也并不在意。一个眼神很差的胖女人站在脏兮兮的柜台后面，用一种令人很不舒服的眼神打量我，又盯着他的脸看。

　　

　　几间？女人看了看我的证件，问。

　　

　　我想说一间。但省这点钱对于刚刚在一顿晚饭上就扔下好几张大钞的我来说显得滑稽，但说两间我又不愿意，尤其是在这样，只有我与他的晚上。

　　

　　一间。他比我开口更早，因为困倦所以声音懒洋洋的。

　　

　　女人又将我们打量一番，我被那眼神看得心里慌乱，更惧怕她会转头报警，于是只能欲盖弥彰地解释。

　　

　　这是我儿子。

　　

　　我话音还没有落，他打着哈欠转身向楼梯上走了，我急匆匆拿了钥匙跟着他。旅店的走廊逼仄顶棚也低矮，我不得不微微弯着腰，他明晃晃的一截脖子在我眼前，昏暗的光暧昧，夏日里的空气很滑腻。

　　

　　走进房间的刹那我便后悔，窗下只放着一张床，大约只有我在伦敦那间临时租住房子里大床的三分之一宽，而他像是并不在意，把背包扔在地下，又踢了鞋子，直接倒在了那只不知道有没有发霉的枕头上。

　　

　　我的洋娃娃困了。他迫不及待与美梦幽会。完全忘记我站在他身后，贪婪地盯着他掀起T恤下面凹陷的腰肢和宽松长裤未能遮掩的美妙线条。

　　

　　这才是开始。我坐在他身边，凝视他被头发乱蓬蓬遮住的脸，和其间露出来的一点点小巧圆润的鼻尖，我心底的恶魔开始与另一头恶魔争斗，他们咆哮怒吼，把彼此摔打地头破血流。

　　

　　要好好睡才行。

　　

　　我这句话只是对自己说。然后伸出一双手来，像是从昂贵的包装纸中剥出价值连城的糖果，作为一个慈爱尽责的父亲，我帮他脱了袜子和短裤，作为一个满心龌龊的坏人，我抱着他的腿弯将他放进了被子里。

　　

　　然后我转身钻进那间狭小的，带着腐臭的浴室里去洗澡。

　　

　　深夜的旅店里没有热水。

　　

　　那对于我而言倒是刚好。

　　

　　08

　　

　　第二天我被雨声吵醒，气温明显地低了许多，他支着膝盖坐在窗台上，一双眼睛望着窗外的雨。

　　

　　他似乎也洗过澡了，昨天的那件T恤扔在地上，身上裹了一件我的衬衫，只是身量太窄，所以半边肩膀露在外面。

　　

　　他见我醒了，脸颊枕在膝头，仍然潮湿的红头发杂乱捧着那张脸，他用一种迷茫漠然却又专注的眼神乜着望我。

　　

　　我头盖骨都发软，不自觉地向他靠过去，他放下一条腿来，脚尖踩着我的胳膊，膝盖到脚踝，漂亮地像是我父亲锁在玻璃柜里的瓷器。

　　

　　我捏着他的脚腕，心里已经没有余地去考虑这样的动作意味着什么，大拇指与中指圈着，我几乎能将指尖闭合。我冰冷粗粝的手掌与他温暖细腻的肌肤接触，我再次胆怯，于是更放轻了力道，像是花农用最柔软的动作去触碰花圃里最娇艳的蔷薇。

　　

　　他又笑了，像是因为痒所以笑。我仰视着他，他微微直起脖子俯瞰我，身后是瓢泼冷冽的雨。

　　

　　我头一次清晰而又直观地发现我看不懂他，我看不懂这个比我年岁折叠还要小的孩子，他所做的一些事情，他流露的许多表情若是放在其他那些曾与我共处一室的男人女人们身上，那则意味着某些我们都明白的暗示，但他不是，我惧怕我的渴望在扭曲那个干净纯然的魂灵，他或许只是对我有依赖，或许只是一个孩子对掌控他未来的大人最直接的讨好。

　　

　　我觉得迷惑，同时又在那双眼睛的反射里看到了最深刻的自厌——那个赤裸着上身的贪婪魔鬼——我有何权力去沾染他呢，他的人生才刚刚开始，那是最洁白的上好绢布，我能就这样把他拖进到沥青里去吗。

　　

　　我放开了手。他也转而接着看雨。

　　

　　我们都不再说话。

　　

　　09

　　

　　雨小一些之后我们接着上路，他坐在副驾驶研究那本在旅馆里买来的公路地图。我并不知道研究那个有什么用，现在的科技一支手机就足以查清楚一切。

　　

　　我们要直接去奥地利吗？

　　

　　停车加油的间隙他小心翼翼地问我，这一次他又仰视我，眼睛里写着期盼与渴望。

　　

　　其实并不急。我说，同时将买好的汽水递给他。

　　

　　他接过汽水，嘴唇像鱼一样张得浑圆，含着玻璃瓶口爽快地喝了一大半，骄阳照着他被汗水和汽水沾湿的胸膛，他喝完之后把瓶子放下，嘴唇离开玻璃的时候发出轻轻的「啵」声，我从他手里把瓶子接过将汽水喝完。他并不看我，而是盯着墙角卖口香糖的贩售机，我明白他的意思，在他温热柔软的掌心放了几枚硬币。

　　

　　他鸟似的飞走了，回来时拿着一大堆花花绿绿的糖果，然后全都一股脑倒在我的手套箱里，又挑拣出几颗来，慢慢剥着吃。

　　

　　他吃糖的时候很有趣，像是个挨饿许久终于餍足的小动物，脸上带着愉悦的笑容，还问我要不要也来一颗。

　　

　　我点头，他便剥了一颗塞进我嘴里，我的舌尖碰到他的手指，他也并不觉得那种软绵绵湿漉漉的触感恶心，脸上还是笑。

　　

　　他愿意这么笑，全天下的糖我都给他。

　　

　　我们两个人的嘴里都含着糖，好像连过热的空气都凉爽起来，汽车又走出很远，他突然想起之前没说完的话。

　　

　　我想去这里看看。他指着地图上一块水渍似的蓝白区域，我匆匆瞥了一眼，似乎是一汪山里的湖。

　　

　　10

　　

　　我妻子身体羸弱，但从他的性格来看，就知道过去并不被溺爱，甚至可能连宠爱都算不上，所以才会吃几块糖就很开心，一旦离开家乡，就想着要到处去看看。

　　

　　我没有理由不同意，比起他我也更希望能延长这段旅途，所以才非要辛辛苦苦地开车，而不是带着他去买一张今晚就能抵达维也纳的机票。

　　

　　他说完之后我便找了个岔道将车子停下，很认真地盘算如何到他想去的那片山林去，这版地图的发行时间有些年岁，我并不敢完全信任。同时这附近的手机信号也差的厉害，我便决定今天先找地方落脚，明天再作打算。

 

　　上车前我发现他蹲在路边，手指戳着一块石头，我唤他的名字，他抬头看我，眉宇间很忧伤。

 

　　我的心脏都收紧，我不习惯与这样年纪介于孩子与少年的人相处，他单纯是极单纯的，但情绪很难捉摸，上一秒为了糖果笑，下一秒就能为石头流泪。

 

　　我走过去，才发现那并不是一块石头，而是一只死掉的白色小猫，被车撞了又扔在路边，眼睛闭着，嘴里渗出黑红的血。

 

　　她也是这样吗？

 

　　他问我。

 

　　不是，阿尔。我回答他，说完却觉得虚假。只能又补充。

 

　　她走得安详，也没被丢在路边。

 

　　他盯着我看，像是要看穿我厚实的皮囊。我也看他，但我不知道说什么能安慰他。我的小男孩直到现在才后知后觉地理解了「死亡」，就是这么冷酷又僵硬地，闭着眼睛，永远躺在地上。

 

　　他低下头去，我将他的肩膀揽着，他在我的胸口问我。

 

　　她死了，你难过吗？

 

　　当然。我用下巴贴着他的头顶说。

 

　　他突然捏住了我的手，很用力，几乎要掰断我的手指，我不明白他这么做的缘由，就在我几乎要痛得挣开他的前一秒，他整个人都松弛了下来。

 

　　我得把它埋起来。

 

　　他平静地指了指那只小猫。

 

　　

 

　　11

 

　　我们的行程改变了，但为了不要再住那样破烂脏臭的汽车旅店，我得往更大的城市开一段路，让我的小男孩好好睡上一觉。

　　

　　等到我终于看到灯火通明的道路时，他已经累得睡着，前一夜匮乏的休息让他即便在很不舒服的车子里也熟睡着，我小心翼翼停下车来，门童帮我提着行李，我弯腰将他抱着，摆手拒绝了第二个想上来帮我的人。

　　

　　抱着他的时候我才发现他轻极了，不比一只手提箱重多少，肩胛骨硌着我的胳膊，脑袋枕在我胸前，温热的呼吸轻飘飘拂动我的心口，像是一万个小爪子在抓挠。

　　

　　我订了一间套房，这样上等的地方没有人打量我们，我究竟与他是什么关系也没有人过问。套房里有柔软舒适的大床和洁净宽阔的浴缸，馨黄的光拢着室内，他始终不醒。

　　

　　我又重复做了前一夜的事情，帮他脱掉衣服为他盖好被子，这张床让他觉得舒服，便脱离了我的臂膀，滚到更深处去了。

　　

　　我去走廊里吸了一支烟，雨停之后的夜空布满星星，它们都无法照耀我潜伏在最黑暗处的野兽。

　　

　　我回去时他仍然睡着，身体蜷缩起来用脊背对着我，圆润的肩膀与纤细脖子露在外面，薄被下只有胯骨处温和起伏。我走时把灯全都关闭，此时星光铺在他身上，他像是个遗落在我面前的梦。

　　

　　我跪在地毯上，我亲吻了他。

　　

　　亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，亲吻他的脸颊与嘴唇，起初我还能欺骗自己这是一个父亲对孩子怜爱的吻，但很快，他属于少年的清香与长时间逗留花园的甜美将我包裹，我被迷惑了，我像是当年那个站在泳池边的年轻人，我的心与血都燃烧起来，我甚至伸出手来将指尖插入到他的头发里，我吸吮他像是沾满了糖霜般的嘴唇，吞咽他清甜的涎液。

　　

　　而当我终于放开他的时候，却发现他睁着眼睛。

　　

　　他在看我，一双蓝瞳前所未有的清醒。

 

　　

　　

　　12

　　

　　我知道自己完蛋了。

　　

　　我像是个恶行败露的罪犯，暗夜里高瓦度的探照灯照着我的头顶，无数颗星星是无数颗审视的眼睛，静谧的夜里充斥了讥诮鄙夷的声音。

　　

　　我看着他，维持着那个单膝跪地的可笑姿势，他也在看我，眼睛与嘴唇都是湿润的。

　　

　　我的脑子一片空白，我开始想他恐怕马上就要去报警，然后我会变成一个臭名昭著的、觊觎继子的变态恶徒。

 

　　我们就这样静止了约有十万年那么长的时间，他却笑了，将脸微微从枕头上抬起来。我看着他，那张脸仍然致命地诱人与美丽，他的笑容让我觉得他似乎早就知晓一切，从我让他跟我走的时候，从我去学校找他的时候。

 

　　不，应该是更早。我在花园里凝视他的那一秒。

 

　　我是个何等愚昧笨拙的大人，我以为一切都隐藏的很好，我以为我的龌龊之心，我的罪恶贪念被遮掩在了没有任何光能够照亮的地方，但他只是睁着眼睛看我，就让我觉得烈日高悬，无处遁形。

 

　　因为那双眼睛是坦率的，他的坦率让我觉得自己更卑鄙，或许在他的年纪看来，爱和欲都是极其单纯的东西，他甚至爬起来，毫不在意在我面前展露年轻的身体与光洁的肌肤，他靠过来的时候我想要后退，但那双天使似的在暗夜发光的臂膀伸出来搂着我，我们的距离近了，这是我们都清醒时最近的一次。

 

　　他低着头看我，凉滑的发梢落在我脸上，我们鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

 

　　这是你想要的？

 

　　我的厄洛斯说。这是你要我跟你走的原因？

 

　　我再次吻他，他也回应我。他比我想象的还要熟练许多，甚至会用手指轻轻在我的背上跳舞。

 

　　我也伸出手，从肩膀滑至腰际，又再向下，伸进我望不可即的伊甸园里。我的舌头也忙乱，从他细腻的下巴鱼一样游到胸口，又再辗转，舔吮我梦寐以求的红热果实。

 

　　他靠着我，在我耳边散碎地呼吸。

 

　　我知道自己完蛋了。

 

　　

 

　　13

 

　　我们算是情人吗？他问我的时候脑袋微微歪斜枕在那只衣服滑落到臂弯的肩膀上，懒洋洋的狭长眼尾挑着我的心尖。

　　

　　他无师自通地学会了很多词，情人是其中一个，他好像很喜欢这个词，迫不急待地要用它定义我。

　　

　　我不答话。

　　

　　Daddy？他又催促我。

　　

　　不算，宝贝。

　　

　　我终于咬着牙回答他。他却翻了翻眼睛，一副不以为然的样子，转过头去看窗外倒退的荒野。

　　

　　他安分是安分不了多久的，果然才过了几分钟，他就眨巴着眼睛用一只脚把另一只脚的短袜踩掉，露出那只粉雕玉琢似的脚掌，然后顺着我的短裤往上蹭。

　　

　　我严厉地瞪视他，他只是笑，一面将嘴里含着的棒棒糖吐出来又吞进去，鲜红舌头卷着那根小纸棍，把脸颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊。

　　

　　于是我们既定的路程总是没办法很好地走完，风景并没有看上多少，各处的旅店倒是都好好享受过了。

　　

　　但偶尔我深夜醒来，却发现他也总是醒着。他不是一个很好的伪装者，装睡装得不在行，我将他抱着，他呼吸都暂停。

　　

　　我知道他在遭受折磨，如果他在我怀中都不能安睡，眼下的一切快乐又有什么意义。

　　

　　在许多未眠的长夜里，我唯独明白了一点。

　　

　　我就是他折磨的全部来源。

 

　　

 

　　14

　　

　　我似乎开始后悔了，这悔恨是铺天盖地而来的。

　　

　　那天清晨我们都坐在车子上的时候他突然说看完那片湖，我就回学校去。

 

　　我呆住了，茫然往他脸上望，而他的神色很平静，那是真正属于成年人的神色，像带锯齿的尖刀划拉在我的心脏里。

 

　　我想要好好念书。他正襟危坐着，衣服也牢牢地扣紧。说话时好像变了一个人。

　　

　　我双手抓着方向盘，他就坐在我身边，我却觉得前所未有地远。

 

　　那是对的。

 

　　我干巴巴地说，我知道他说的是对的，他很聪明，他很敏锐，他看到了错的事情，他想要往对的路上去。

 

　　我又凭什么阻拦他？

 

　　我只能点头，我望着眼前平直的公路，土地如同死水。

　　

　　好好念书。我麻木地重复了一次，像是突然老了三十岁那样在引擎发动的噪声中喋喋不休着同样意义的单词。

 

　　好好念书，等你到十八岁——

 

　　他看着我，而我只能躲避那样一双澄澈透亮的眼睛。

 

　　到十八岁怎么？

 

　　我送你去欧洲最好的大学。我给你买全世界最拉风的车子。我给你你想要的一切。

 

　　我没办法开口，这种情形下的承诺太像是另一种仅凭苍白承诺维系的关系，我只能沉默，装作专心致志开车。

　　

　　而他凝视我，蓝眼睛渐渐染上红色。却只是咬着牙，只是攥着拳头，我余光瞥见几乎以为他要哭，但他一滴泪都没有掉。

　　

　　他这么年轻，他还什么都不懂。我绝望地想，他只是因为从来没有父亲。所以喜欢年长的男人，我特殊么，并不尽然，他爱我么，显然不是。

 

　　那么我一个人下地狱就好了，我得将他放开，他要展翅往更高的地方去飞，他的未来要很靓丽多彩。

 

　　他没有等到我的回答，便泄愤似的解开安全带撅着屁股爬到后座去，与一堆我买给他的礼物坐在一起。

 

　　我许多次透过后视镜看他，而他望着窗外，一眼也不肯再看我。

 

　　我又不懂他了，我的小男孩。我这些年来应对成人的招式好像对于他都没有作用，后来静谧的沉思间我似乎明白了这其间的缘由，应该有两个缘由。

 

　　一是我不知道他想要什么，以前我身边的人所求都很明白，要钱要礼物要珠宝，我一一给了，他们就开心，就听话，就顺从。

 

　　但对于他这个定律并不恰切，我愿意给他满世界的宝物，他最后只是看着一颗糖在笑。

 

　　然后就是第二，第二个缘由是我爱他。这个字对于我而言是玻璃铸成的星星，脆弱又遥远，它的光照在我脸上，要经过许多许多个光年。

 

　　那样是最好的。我忍不住说。你回学校去，以前有的都还有，其他想要的，也跟我说。

 

　　他终于看我，像是看着一个仇人。

 

　　你现在倒觉得不要我是最好的了对吗？他说着任性的话，咬着一口贝壳似的白牙。反倒像是我非要把他送回学校去一样。

 

　　我不知道该说什么，他又提高了声音。

 

　　你现在想丢下我了是吗？

 

　　我听到他的声音里有哭腔，我突然迟钝地意识到他此前看似正确成熟的「决定」与「打算」都是试探与考验，而愚蠢又懦弱的我啊，我连这么可爱的小把戏都看不穿。

 

　　我不是要丢下你。我慌了，一面解释一面想要在这样的道路上找一个足够停下来安慰他的岔口。

 

　　但他已经用胳膊挡住了眼睛，扭着身体愤怒又委屈地叫嚷起来。

 

　　你是个坏人！骗子！变态强奸犯！

 

　　我分不清他的责备中夸张与演绎的成分，但我的心慌乱，最后直接把车子开进了附近的田地里。也不管压坏了多少庄稼，算了，我赔得起。

 

　　我挤进后座，将他整个抱在怀里，我以为他只是无理取闹想要等我安慰，却没想到他放下胳膊来，眼睛里真的有泪。

　　

　　你真的跟我妈的死没有关系吗？他的声音沉下去，问了一个在我看来无比荒诞的问题。

　　

　　没有。

　　

　　我心擂如鼓，下意识回答。

　　

　　他却并不信，仍然盯着我看。

　　

　　真的没有。我举起右手，指尖朝着天。我发誓。

　　

　　他认真地看了我半分钟，然后突然跳起来抱着我的脖子，少年纤细却有力的双腿缠绕在我腰上，他开始亲吻我，我粗糙的下巴我笨拙的鼻尖，还有属于一个不年轻的男人干燥嘴唇。

　　

　　我从来自信我是英俊的，但在他面前我却没有那么自信，他才是真正年轻漂亮像价值连城的璀璨宝石，我站在他身旁，只会被照耀得黯然无光。

　　

　　那确实是个意外，宝贝。她到死都认为我是爱她的。

　　

　　这句话半真半假，但在他狂热亲吻我的间隙我还是说了。因为我突然明白了他夜不能寐的原因，也明白他退拒我的缘由，而我的回答就开释了他全部沉重的疑惑，这个世界对于他而言很直白，苦痛对于他也是极简单的，他惧怕我因为意图占有他而杀害了他的母亲，而我回答没有，他就能安心接受我的爱意。

 

　　许多车子呼啸从我们身边经过，刺耳的喇叭与口哨声围拢着我俩，风与车流像是浪潮，这么嘈杂又浮躁的尘世，我却觉得我不在人间。

　　

　　我紧紧将他抱着。我的洁白羔羊，我的小百灵鸟，我红头发的精灵。

　　

　　我的枕边梦，我的天上星。

 

　　

　　

　　15

　　

　　我先听到了瀑布，它轰隆咆哮着，像是盘踞在山里的野兽。

　　

　　我的小男孩兴奋极了，一路上张牙舞爪地奔跑在前面。

　　

　　我们爬到最高的山上，雪白奔腾的瀑布在我们脚下翻滚，飞溅起无数苍白的浪堆，那片湖就在许多树之间静静躺着，阳光投下许多斑驳的，碎金似的倒影。

　　

　　真好看。他呆呆地看着。

　　

　　它真漂亮。

　　

　　是的，很漂亮。而我望着他。

　　

　　他也回过头来看我，瀑布的声音在山顶听上去很远，他的声音比天空中的鸟鸣还要轻。

　　

　　你还愿意再结婚吗？

　　

　　他问得非常认真，那是个孩子全部的认真。

　　

　　我故意装作好好思考的样子，不愿轻易回答他。

　　

　　他眼睛里的光暗淡了，转过头去不看我。

　　

　　我凑过去将他的手拉着。

　　

　　是你的话，我愿意。我刻意停顿。考虑一下。

　　

　　盖勒特·格林德沃是个骗子！他猛地扑上来，在我背上尖叫。

　　

　　等你到十八岁。我冲着山谷大喊。

　　

　　到十八岁。山也回应。

　　

　　他突然静止了，惧怕我像上次一样长久沉默。

　　

　　我就向你求婚。我却用尽全力喊。

　　

　　向你求婚。山也欢呼。

　　

　　他嚎啕大哭起来，滚热的水珠像大雨，接连落进我的脖子。那是一个小孩子最发泄最痛苦也最喜悦的举动，鼻涕与眼泪全抹在我昂贵的衣领上。

　　

　　我以为我没有机会了。他哭着说。

　　

　　你娶了我妈，我以为我没有机会了。

　　

　　我不答话，只是回头与他接吻，他也贪婪与我纠结唇舌。我心中震荡着无数爱与情愫，我不敢相信他会这么想，想是整个灵魂都在暗夜里炸裂开，那个野兽咆哮着从角落里狂奔到了阳光之下，昂起脖子来嗥叫。

 

　　我突然明白了为什么我总是看不懂他，并不是因为他与别人不一样。不，实际上也是因为他与所有人都不一样。

 

　　他爱着我。这是这世上第一个不为其他，只是爱我的人。

 

　　

 

　　16

　　

　　一切都不同了。但是。

　　

　　Daddy。

　　

　　他仍然这么叫我，最后一个音节落下的时候嘴巴并不闭上，唇角微微向上咧着，鲜红舌尖还露在牙齿外面。

　　

　　我明白他的意思。

　　

　　在汽车飞驰的间隙我轻轻去咬他鲜嫩的舌头，他缩在我的怀里笑。

　　

　　等我带他到未来去。

 

　　

　　

　　fin.

　　

　　你母亲死了。

　　

　　这是他对我说的第一句话。

　　

　　我看着他俊美的脸庞与蓝色的眼睛，他柔和地凝视着我。

　　

　　我倒是幻想过我们的第一次对话能更平凡亲密些，至少别这么惨烈。

　　

　　但这样也很好。

　　

　　我的机会来了。

 

　　——END

可以骂我，但是都怪纳博科夫（不是），别骂角色。

　　回头看感觉整个一个行车不规范指南，总觉得下一个剧情就是亲人两行泪了2333

　　终于发泄了心里对于小ad非常变态的一小（?）部分，变态一时爽，一直变态一直爽！！！

　　


End file.
